Late Night Law
by ProfessorNef
Summary: I don't even know...but yeah, Eames and Arthur. I was bored.


Pairing: Arthur-Eames

Title: Late Night Law

Note: This is the result of watching Inception before bed and listening to S&M after the movie over and over. I was so tired I didn't even catch on to the fact that I was writing this.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. K? K.

0o0o0o

The law office had begun to die down at around eight o'clock. Sadly I had to work until eleven today. I hated late days. You see my boss, Eames, is a pervert. Once the office begins to die down, he'll ask a female coworker into his office to...randevu. You see, Eames thought he was so important that his door locks from both the outside and inside with a key. So once a lady is in his office, he'd lock the door so no one entered. It's a disgusting unclean act and I hate being here to hear it. My unit is closest to his office, so I hear everything. And when he's not busy playing with his employers, he's out here over my shoulder bothering me.

Eames seems to think simply because he's the boss, he knows what he's talking about. Sadly he knows absolutely nothing of this business. He just had enough money to buy it from the previous owner. This is the only reason he keeps me around. I know what I'm doing. I keep this business going. Sadly he treats me like a slave and I constantly have to do more work than others. That and sometimes run to get him coffee or lunch. I hate walking into McDonald's. I've had to so many times that they already know me. Though it's nice to go in and the order is already in the bag for me to pick up. But that means I have to get back to the office a lot quicker than I would like to.

That's beside the point. It's only eight thirty and I have until eleven to be here. Well, if I get all this work done, then I'll be able to leave earlier than eleven. Taking the pencil from its resting place on the table I begin scribbling onto the case paper I've been working on all day. As though on cue, the door opens to Eames office and he come strolling out. Always wearing a grin, he holds a green apple and walks around the cubicles. Today he seems to be taking the long way to get to me, seeing how I'm the first person he sees when exiting his office. Eames likes to play a game of duck-duck-goose on these late days. He goes from cubicle to cubicle looking each female up and down. Then he'll stop at my desk to mention something about nothing. Finally, he'll make his way to the lucky winner and retreat with her back to his office for the next hour. I just wanted the game to be over so I could concentrate on my work.

Eames makes his way around and eventually makes his signature stop at my desk. I keep my eyes glued to my task at hand. His eyes burning into my back. Then his hand was on the back rest of my seat. He entered my vision zone and stared down at the paper. I looked to him as he continued to stare at the papers. "Can I help you with something boss?" I asked, placing my pencil behind my ear.

He looked at me and smiled as he shook his head. "Continue your work, Arthur. I just want to supervise." Eames said as he stood straight and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket.

Such a disgusting habit. And you're not even supposed to smoke in the building. As he took his first drag I turned back to my work. The most annoying fifteen minutes passed by as Eames stood over my shoulder, blowing smoke into my hair and clothes. My clothes must smell worse than his. Well actually, even from this distance, which wasn't much, he smelled pretty good. Like a strong and husky lumberjack. But that's beside the point.

Finally after another few minutes, Eames stood up straight and tossed the cigarette butt onto my desk. He patted my shoulder and then retreated into his office. Letting out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, I tossed the cigarette into the small trash at my side and leaned back in my chair. Great, now my mind isn't focused on this stupid case. As time passed by, a few more people left the office. Now there was just me and two other people. Ten thirty at night. A half hour to go and work to get done. As though that did it, the pencil was flying across the paper.

The second I set the paper in the folder and set it in the complete pile, Eames decided to make his presence known. Over to my desk he strolled with three more folders in his hands. "I need these done tonight." He said as he dropped the folders onto my desk. Eames grinned at me as I glared at him. Casually he took out a cigarette and lit it, then retreated back into his office.

Ever have those moments in life when you're just so angry you could cry? I'm having one of those moments. Literally, I live in this stinking office. In this cubicle. Being here since six in the morning could drive a person crazy. Eleven strikes on the clock and the two remaining people bid me good night and leave. Maybe I should just quit. Sadly even I know that's not an option. This job pays well and I need every last penny I can get to pay my rent and bills.

"Arthur!" Eames yells from inside his office. He sounds angry. Then again he always sounds like that when he yells.

Sighing, I take my time getting up from my desk and taking those three steps to Eames's door. I knock before I open the door and peer into his dimly lit office. "Yes sir?" I ask. It pains me every time I have to speak to him in such a formal matter. He doesn't deserve a title like boss, sir, or even mister. He just doesn't. No.

He put out his cigarette in the ash tray as he motioned me into the room. As I entered he stood up and pulled at his tie to loosen it. "Long day." He said coolly as he sat on the corner of his desk.

My hands folded behind my back, I stood up straight like any good worker. I was still near the door, but close enough to his desk. "It has been sir." My voice came out nice and even despite my irritation.

Eames stood up and made his way around me and to the door. He didn't open it but stood there for a good few seconds before going over to his private bar and grabbing two glasses. He poured something into the two glasses and walked to stand in front of me. "You don't have to stand so formal. This isn't the military." He held out one of the glasses to me.

I eyed it carefully, practically glaring at it. It has been a long day and a little bit of liquor wouldn't hurt. Taking the glass from him, I looked back at him as he grinned and brought his own glass up to his lips. I did the same. In unison we gulped down the liquid within the glass. My brows furrowed as I let out a single cough. "Scotch?" I asked as I held out my cup to him.

"Yes. Want another?" He asked as he took both glasses back to the bar.

I shook my head as I stood straight and folded my hands behind my back once more. "No thank you." I stood standing there as he poured himself another cup and drank it before returning to me.

He smiled wider this time as he stood a little too close for comfort. "One and done, huh?"

"Yes sir. I am still on the job after all." At this point I could feel the heat from his body on my own. We were standing too close together and for some reason I wasn't moving away. He laughed and licked his lips as he continued to stand too close for comfort. I found myself staring at his moist lips. I don't know why, but they seemed attractive to me at the moment.

Then he did something weird. Eames reached around and took my hand into his own. He held onto it firmly as I tried to pull it back. "On the job. Well, we are the only two in the office." The grin was back on his face.

This time I laughed. I couldn't control it; I just started laughing and couldn't stop. Eames let me laugh, still holding onto my hand firmly. Once I had calmed enough to speak, I looked him square in the eyes. "You're joking right?" I asked, though it wasn't so much a question as it was a statement in my mind.

To answer my question Eames closed the space between our bodies and forced his lips onto my own. Just as soon as it happened I pushed him away with my free hand, retrieving my held hand in the process. He looked at me, a small frown on his features. "What's wrong?" He asked, making to reach for my hand again, but I pulled further back.

"What's wrong?" I yelled, wiping my mouth with my sleeve. "You just kissed me! You see nothing wrong with that?"

Eames shrugged his shoulders. "No not really."

We stared at each other for a while. My mind was spinning with thoughts I couldn't even comprehend. Finally I laughed and shook my head. "You're fucking crazy." That was the first thing that became clear in my mind and so I said it. I made to leave the room only to find the door locked. I cursed under my breath as I placed my forehead onto the cold door. "Open the door." I said, not looking back at him.

Eames sat on his desk and giggled. "No." He stated plainly.

Anger started to bubble in the pit of my stomach. As I looked up at him, he flipped the key between his fingers. That grin back on his face. He's such an asshole. I pressed my back against the door and crossed my arms. "Well then I won't move from here."

Getting up from his desk, Eames walked over to me with a smile. If I had to admit it, his smile was gorgeous. But I'm not admitting it, so forget I even said that. His left arm came to rest on the side of my head, his palm pressing into the door which wouldn't budge. "Playing hard to get, aren't we." He stated. "I beg to differ."

I shot a glare at him. "Beg to differ what?" The anger bubbling in my stomach was as heated as ever and his sly comments didn't help ease it.

Smile still on his face, he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "You won't be staying in that spot." Eames licked at my ear then.

Unable to help the blush that rushed up to my cheeks, my arms unfolded themselves and pushed against his chest. For some reason, he didn't budge. Not even an inch. He was still close to me, now leaving a wet trail with his tongue from my ear down to my neck. My eyes fluttered shut and my breath was held. What is it about this man that makes my senses crumble? Eames began kissing and nibbling all over my neck. I cursed myself internally when I let out a moan as Eames nibbled on a sensitive spot on my neck. It's as though I could see the smile that this man was now sporting as he bit down harder on that certain spot.

The hands that were once trying to push him away were now gripping at the fabric of his shirt. And when Eames came back up to claim my lips, my hands forced the buttons of his shirt open so they could explore the soft heated skin beneath. In a matter of a few minutes the both of us were panting with hands moving clumsily over the others body. As Eames pulled away for a moment so we could breath, I looked down to see we are both shirtless, ties thrown elsewhere. My belt was undone completely while Eames was only slightly tugged. As Eames set back to work kissing a sloppy trail on my chest, I tugged at his belt until it came undone. That is when it hit me. I had suddenly surrendered to my boss irrevocably. My hands once more on his chest, I pushed with whatever strength I could find which worked because he stumbled a few steps back. "Stop." I whispered. I feared if I spoke any louder, my voice would betray my true intentions. Sad to admit it, but I was too aroused to deny that I had enjoyed what we just did.

Eames was not buying it. He walked up to me, setting to work immediately. He pressed his lips roughly against my own as his hands got my pants undone. As I pushed at his chest, Eames slowly slid his hand from my stomach and down under my boxers. He wrapped his slender fingers around my already painfully erect member and began stroking. Well this made it nearly impossible for me to find any strength to push him away. My knees suddenly felt weaker than ever before and we slid down together onto the floor. A split second later I lay on me back, Eames above me grinning as unintentional moans escaped my throat. Eames came close to my ear once more, nibbling softly. "You want this to stop?" He asked.

The asshole knew I was close. No man in their right mind would stop before reaching their climax. But I've been working for Eames for too long. I knew he would stop unless I told him I didn't want him to stop. He sure knows how to take away any last pride and dignity you may have left. He pulled his hand away and held himself above me. It took me a while to speak and even when I did, my tone was deep and my voice was low. "I'm not one of those girls you call in here to fuck." It took just about everything I had not to pull him back down. I needed his touch, but I still have an ounce of sanity left.

Eames caressed my chest as he smiled at me. "No you're not. Those were one and done. I plan to keep you around for a long time, Arthur."

And then it was over. His touch was a burning sensation on my chest. Skillfully he softly trailed down to my abdomen. My breath quickened and hips bucked slightly. "Please." I huffed out, swallowing to try and even my words.

Giggling to himself, Eames stopped his hand right at my waistband. "Please what? I thought you wanted me to stop." He asked amusement clear in his voice.

I shook my head slightly. "No, don't stop." That was all the invitation he needed before he yanked my pants down to my ankles and then completely off. He discarded his own pants and kissed my lips fervently as his hand pushed my boxers down to my knees and set to work. Having been already near my end before, I pushed hard into his hand and he met me with similar force. My arms wrapped around his back, pulling his body closer to mine. "Eames!" I gasped as he stroked faster. I was moaning deeply now, more uncontrollably. Then he stopped.

What an asshole. He just stopped. In one swift movement, he got onto his knees and moved me onto my stomach and up onto my knees. He sucked on his own fingers quickly and slid them into me quickly. It was painful and Eames was too impatient to fully prep me. Instead all too quickly his fingers were replaced with his own member. I cried out and this seemed to only edge him on. After a few continuous inserts, the pain was replaced with a pleasurable pain. My screams turned into moans. And when he found that spot that made me cry out in sheer pleasure, he stuck to it. Hitting that sweet spot again and again, harder and faster each time, he reached around and grabbed onto my own throbbing member. His free hand dug its nails into my thighs before grabbing onto my shoulders for more support.

All too quickly I felt the heat in my lower body begin to boil. I knew I would reach my end very soon, but I tried to hold off just a bit longer. I never wanted this practically delicious feeling to end. I was sweating like crazy and my throat began to hurt from moaning and screaming so much. Finally, with one more hit on that blessed spot, I came strong and hot onto my boss's hand. He pushed even harder as I completed and then pulled out and stroked himself to his own completion. I lay on the floor on my stomach trying to catch my breath as Eames lay next to me on his back.

We looked at each other. His cheeks were flushed red and the sweat shined off the light. He looked sexy, I had to admit. Bringing my arm up, first I slapped him, then I ran my hand through his hair. It was damp and soft. It felt amazing between my fingers. Eames laughed and took my hand in his. He brought it up to his lips and lightly kissed it. "Again tomorrow night, Arthur?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked, smiling at him. When he shook his head, I giggled to myself. This is crazy. But I liked it. "Then I suppose so."

"Good." He said. And he even sounded sincere about it.

I looked to the door then back at him. "I haven't finished my work."

At this Eames laughed and laughed. He shook his head as he spoke. "Those are old files. I needed an excuse for you to stay passed everyone else."

I could kill him for that. But then again, in some weird way, I'm happy he did all that to have this moment with me. Already I was looking forward to tomorrow.

(END)


End file.
